sick of trying
by dragon087
Summary: After there two hearts are broken they break each others. what happens when you cant help but screw things up.When your judgments wrong and you think its wright.I suck at summary but take a look and Read and Review, tell me what ya think. Dramonie
1. dead rose

A/n: i hope you enjoy this new fic i came up with i promise to update soon.

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy walked into the infamous Mid-nuit, a high in French restaurant that had opened up just a month ago. Mid-nuit was the type of restaurant that you had to be someone to get in or book months in advance. So when Draco Malfoy, Witch weekly's most recent bachelor of the year asked for a table they gave it to him. You seed Draco Malfoy had found love. Her name was Jessica and she had met her through his mother. Narcissia Malfoy was very ambitious when it came to finding her son a girlfriend and herself a future daughter-in-law. Draco never cooperated except this one time. He ended up dating her for almost a year and had fallen shamelessly in love with her. Tonight was the night he would ask her for her hand. He was directed towards his table where the beautifully brunette sat looking around. She spotted him and he gave her a small smile s he mad his way towards the table.

"Hey "said Jessica as she stood to greet him with a peck on the cheeks and a hug.

"Hey" Draco pulling out a red rose and handing it to her. She giggled as she took it resuming her seat.

"So what's the special occasion" She said smelling the rose.

"You are" He said smiling at her.

"oh and why is that" She said tucking the rose into her bun.

"We've been dating for a while and you know me so well and i know you. I feel like, well its not easy, I've never spoke about my feeli..."

"Jessica"

They both looked up to see a man about Draco's height with green eyes and brown hair perfectly styled.

"And you are" Said Draco rudely looking at him a sneer plastered on his face.

"I'm her.."

"He's my ex fiancée" Said Jessica avoiding Draco's eyes.

"That doesn't explain why he's here" Said Draco looking at her.

"Are you done playing around Jessica are you ready, are you finally ready to get married" Said the tall figure towering over the table.

"Married, I thought you said ex" Sad Draco in a low voice, almost dangerous.

" We had to take a brake, I thought that if I dated around a bit I would be sure that i was ready to marry him" Said Jessica her voice dying.

"And" said Draco a little louder. "You were planning on telling me when".

"Draco im so sorry I ... Where are you going" Jessica said looking up at him. Draco stood up and pulled on his cloak his jaws clenched. He stared at her anger boiling through his veins. He shook is head and turned and left. Jessica stood to go after him but, mike, her fiancée, held her back. He pulled the rose out of her hair and put it in between them. Jessica watched in horror as the rose started to shrivel and die.

* * *

AN hour later

Draco sat down at a local pub at the bar. He called the bartender over.

"Fire whiskey" Said Draco in a low voice.

"Bad day, huh" said the bar man handing Draco a glass and filling it to the top.

"You think" Said Draco grabbing the bottle from the man before drowning the whole glass that was just poured out. The barmen shook his head and turned to serve his new customer.

"What can I get you miss "said the barmen taking out a glass.

"Ill take fire whiskey and might as well bring me the bottle" Said the petite brunette in a strained voice as if she was crying.

"Bad day too huh, sorry to brake it to you miss but he took the last bottle, my aid wont be back with back up for a half an hour" Said the bar man motioning to Draco.

"Here said "Said Draco pouring a generous amount into her glass.

"Thanks" Said the brunette taking a gulp of it letting it burn her throat. "So you think you days worse then mine".

"You have no idea" Said Draco turning to the girl, examining her familiar features. Her bushy hair had turned into long golden locks her pouting lips were pink. Her eyes were irritated and red from crying But her eyes were still deep brown making her whole face perfect. He smiled as the name came to his tongue. "No idea Granger".


	2. burning picture of the past

Chapter 2

Hermione Granger walked into the wizard pub blocks away from where she lived with Ron. She rubbed her face trying to remove the feeling of that caused her to hide and cry for almost an hour. She took a seat by the bar and waited for the bar man. He came over in seconds.

"What can I get you miss" Said the bar man taking out a glass.

"Ill takes a fire whiskey, and you might as well bring the whole bottle" Said Hermione her voice strained.

"Bad day too huh, im sorry to brake it too you miss but he took the last bottle. My aid wont be here for a half an hour" Said the bar man motioning to the occupant of the seat next to her.

"Here" said the man leaning over and pouring him a generous amount. She looked at him. His familiar features buzzed her brain. She took the glass.

"Thank you" said Hermione taking a gulp of it." So you think your day's worst then mine"

"You have no idea" he replied turning to her. She stared at his deep grey eyes and his tousled blond hair. Her thoughts were interrupted as her name rolled from his mouth.

"No idea Granger".

Hermione stared at Malfoy before letting her self turn away. She gave a small laugh before taking a sip of her drink and speaking" Really Malfoy".

"Yes Granger, really, have you ever got your heart ripped from you" Draco said looking into the depths of his glass.

"Yeah" Said Hermione knowing exactly how it felt.

"What weasly say he doesn't love you" Said Malfoy sarcastically.

"No" Hermione paused then looked at him. "He cheated". Silence ripped through them. They both sat there for almost ten minutes in silence. Malfoy looked over at her and noticed the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"How did you find out" said Malfoy cautiously. For a minute he thought she was going to answer and that he had crossed the line." I'm sorry I didn't mean to snoop"

"I came home early today because I finished up my shifts at ST. Mungos. I was going to make dinner when I heard" Hermione stopped. Malfoy stared at her and nodded in under standing. "He was in bed with his secretary. He didn't even stop or come looking for me". Malfoy watched as Hermione wiped her tears from her face. "I should go" She said throwing down some money and jumping up. He made a split decision, In the matter of two seconds he threw down money and grabbed his cloak and ran after her. He grabbed her arm just as she was about to apparated.

They landed with an umph on the wooden floor of Hermione and Ron's apartment.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said looking down under her where he laid." why did you..."

"I figured that maybe, you ...." he stopped and helped her up before turning away. "So this is your place".

"Yeah" Hermione said looking at him." Malfoy you should go, I don't want you to get mixed up".

"Hermione" Ron's loud voice came from the hall way. He walked into view. "Hermione im...What's he doing here". Hermione didn't answer him. She looked up at Malfoy who was eyeing Ron with disgust. She looked over at Ron. His face was red and he had hickeys trailing his throat and a couple on his torso he had a scratch mark on his chest and more hickeys. Hermione felt sorry for herself for a second, she pitied him, then the blood in her body boiled with frustration. Ron seemed to notice along with Draco who had moved back.

"Why is he here" Said Hermione venom dripping from her voice." Why Linda was here or Sophie or Anne, huh, im sick and tired of you cheating Ronald, im tired of your bloody fucking excuses" Hermione let a tear fall and released her breath and looked away.

Ron approached her and gripped her arms. "I know im sorry and I can explain I really can. Just listen" He said pulling her closer to him. Hermione looked up at him her face blank. She pushed him away and he stumbled back.

"No Ronald you listen, were done" Hermione said turning away from him a heading toward the bedroom. He walked behind her closing the door behind him. Hermione reached for the closet door and pulled out her suit case.

"Hermione your making a mistake" Said Ron grabbing her forcing her too looks at him. Hermione spit in his face and turned back to her suit case zipping it open. Next thing she knew she was pinned to the bed struggling underneath Ron.

"Get off me" Said Hermione kicking her feet trying to get im off.

"No you're not leaving me Hermione, ive done so much for you, im not letting you ruin this" He said. Hermione looked up at him and calmed down." see your taking this the wrong way.

"Your right " Said Hermione looking up at him. She sat up and watched a grin spread across his face. She turned from him and looked at the unmade bed and spotted a Lacey garment tucked underneath a pillow. She pushed Ron out of her way and stood. Her hand acted on its own it. A balled up hand swung toward Rons face. He stumbled clutching his nose.

"What the fuck Hermione" He said looking at her.

She was fuming with anger tempted to strike again. Ron lunged for her reaching for her arms pulling her towards the floor knocking over the lamp on the night stand causing it to shatter. He attempted to pin her to the floor striking her in the face. Hermione gasped and with a swift kick to the area between his legs he keeled over. Hermione got up and looked at him whimpering on the ground she turned to get her suit case and felt something grab her ankle catching her off guard. She slipped and fell and aimed a quick kick at his face. He howled and let go. He made another attempt but a boot came stomping down on his hand breaking a couple of his figures. And then another kick came to his ribs, causing him to ball up. Hermione looked up at Malfoy who was offering her his hand. She took it and stood.

She quickly packed her things into her suit case her adrenaline rushing. She tried not to forget anything as she looked around the room. She opened up a draw and was shocked to see pictures of Ron and lots of women half naked in skimpy bikinis. She flicked through the pictures and came upon one of her birthday with Ron kissing her cousin. She threw the photos on the floor in front of Ron before hauling her suit cases up. Malfoy helped her with her bags and through floo powder in the fire place. She looked at the green flames ad up at the pictures on the fire place. She took the ones with Ron in it and dropped them into the fire place before stepping into it with her bags. The flames engulfed her without a word to Malfoy who stood there staring at her. He stood there watching the picture shrivel up and burn.

"Your stronger then I thought Hermione" He whispered before disappearing on the spot.

A/N: I know I changed it hope you like it.


	3. the potters

A/N; enjoy

Chapter 3

Hermione stepped out of the fire place into the living room of the potters. Ginny weasly jumped of the couch and hugged her.

"Oh Hermione, what happened" Said Ginny looking at the hand print on her face." Did he do that" said Ginny her voice low and dangerous." I cant wait to see him".

"Yeah but don't worry he got his" Said Hermione giving Ginny a weak smile. Her eyes wondered around the potter's happy home. Her eyes wonder to Ginny's locket and matching bracelet. "That's pretty gin".

"Oh the kids got it for me" Said Ginny grabbing the box where she kept the floo powder.

"What are you doing gin" Said Hermione watching her throw the powder into the fire and call for the ministry ad Harry.

" what you think im going to let my ill tempered brother abuse my best friend after cheating on her, oh no, I don't think so" Said Ginny turning back to the fire pace.

"Ginny its ok please, Malfoy handled things" Said Hermione immediately regretting after it slipped.

"Malfoy, witch weekly bachelor, malfoy" Said Ginny turning to her getting off her knees." Why was he there"?

"I bumped into him at a bar; I let it slip what happen. I guess he thought he upset me when I rushed out cause he followed me and grabbed onto me when I operated and he was there to see most of it" Said Hermione sitting down on the couch.

"What do you mean most of it couldn't he stop Ron from doing that" Said Ginny looking at the hand print.

"I went in the room to pack Ron followed me and closed the door. He didn't come till..." Hermione paused and looked away from Ginny. "I think he thought I had it under control, right when Ron tried again he acted. So right know Ron's sitting there with at least four broken figures, a broken nose and fractured rib unless Malfoy went back after I was gone" Said Hermione looking back at Ginny.

"Are you serious he did that" Said Ginny her eyes wide open.

"Yeah well now that you know there's no reason to get the ministry involved in this" Said Hermione looking at her.

"Oh no I was going to call Harry I can't believe were not connected yet" said Ginny in a whisper.

"Ginny you've been connected for a while" Said a voice from the fire. They looked down to see Harry starring bewildered at Hermione.

"Ill be right there, right after I handle some business" Said Harry disappearing from the fire.

"Harry No" Said Hermione knowing exactly where he was going.

"Its ok Hermione Harry's not going to do anything rash just sit down and don't move im going to get you some tea.

Hermione sat there and looked around she spotted her reflection in the glass of the mirror and stood. She opened the window and stared out into the night reliving everything that had happened that day as she breathed deeply. Then she saw it an eagle owl float down and land on the window sill. It was perched on top of a box. Hermione untied it from the owl and thanked it before making her way back to the couch. The owl didn't leave but stuck out its other leg. She untied a rolled up note and unrolled the parchment.

_"I thought you would need this" _

_DM_

"What's that supposed to mean" said Ginny from over her shoulder.

"I don't know" Said Hermione putting the letter down and opening the box and with a smile she pulled out her family album her mum had given her when she moved

A/N: ok I wrote everything over tell me what you think.


	4. thank you

Chapter 4

Two Days Later

Hermione lay in her bed in the guest room at Harry and Ginny's house. She had no luck finding an apartment suitable yesterday or today. She had spotted Ron at work that day. He had his hand bandaged and his nose was bruised. He had a limp in his walk and the thing that scared her most is that when he saw her he smirked. She had thought about it all day. Her Thought only to be interrupted by Ginny, who was visiting Harry during lunch and had spotted Ron. Harry and Hermione had kept the fiery red head away from Ron for the reason only, that she would probably throw away her life by committing murder to Ron. Ginny had kept it to the minimum of yelling in his face. Ron had rolled his eyes, and pushed Ginny away walking away from her with a smug look on his face. Ginny had found Hermione and had asked for ink a quill and paper so she could thank Malfoy. Hermione had told Ginny not to but Hermione had scene her patting Hedwig and letting her go of through the window. A mysterious letter tied to her ankle. When everything had calmed down, Ron had some how wondered back into her mind. Wondering what secrets he could be hiding. She sadly found out that day when she arrived home to find a letter awaiting her. It simply stated that she was obligated to attend the court where Ron was sewing Malfoy for physical abuse and some other rubbish. The letter also said that Ron was asking for a muggle restraining order on him. All this had made Hermione shake her head in annoyance and roll her eyes. She was to go to the hearing the next morning at seven. She sat there looking at the night sky thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

Eight forty-five am

Hermione exited the court room quickly not wanting to come into course with Ron or Malfoy. The verdict was well predicted; Malfoy had one and had walked away with a smirk. Ginny had pulled him over and had talked to him quietly, soon joined by Harry who no doubht told Ginny about it. Neither of them had seemed to notice that Hermione had slipped away. She had avoided Malfoy ever since that day. For some reason she couldn't find it in herself to talk to him, to thank him for what he had did. Ginny had constantly told her to thanks him, or to talk to him. Hermione made it back to the house with out getting spotted. She sat down in her room looking at the addresses of the apartments she would have to check out. There was a small knock on the door before Ginny walked in.

"Hey" Ginny said taking a seat next Hermione." Where were you?"

"Here" Said Hermione.

"Oh" Said Ginny staring at Hermione's blank expression." You left early huh, still trying to avoid Malfoy".

"Ginny, im going to lay down my head hurts," said Hermione standing up and pulling of her coat." Ill talk to you later"

" Ok Hermione ill come get you when its lunch ok, and if you still have a head ache ill bring something for it " Said Ginny standing up and looking one last time at Hermione." He grew up Hermione, don't stress about it" said Ginny closing the door.

Hermione stared out the window before grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her half naked body and snuggling up into the soft cushioned chair by the window. Why was she so afraid to confront Malfoy and thank him? Was it because she was afraid of what he would say? What if he didn't grow up at all and still had that sneer that she hated so much? Why did she feel strange feelings in the pit of your belly as she thought about these things, about him and the way he was there for her? She drifted of into sleep with a promise to herself that she would go tomorrow morning, on Saturday and thanks him.

Hours later she was awoken by Ginny. She looked out over to the window and saw that the sun was sinking in the sky. She had slept through the whole day. Ginny handed Hermione a vile for her headache and she drank it gratefully before pulling herself out of her bed. Her bed, she had not remembered moving to her bed. She shrugged on a sweater and PJ pants and headed to the bathroom. She washed her face and made her way down stairs. She ate silently while Ginny and Harry tried to pull her into there conversation. She washed her dish and went to bed pondering on what she would do tomorrow.

------------------------------Tomorrow Morning------------------------------

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling not wanting to get up yet. She sat up and stretched and pulled the covers back. She swung her legs over the bed and stood slowly. Hermione stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror before brushing her teeth and taking a shower. She pulled on some clothes and looked her self over in the mirror. She pulled everything of before pulling on a plain white shirt and her eccentric knight's bridge vest and a pair of black jeans that stuck to her. She slipped into a pair of black ballet flats before grabbing a small sweater and her bag and heading down the stairs.

Harry and Ginny sat at the table dressed in relaxing clothes. They looked up at Hermione and stared.

"Where you off to" said Ginny Speaking first.

" I'm going to stop by my favorite cafe and then, then I'm going to take a trip to Malfoy flat" Said Hermione grabbing a biscuit and putting it in her mouth before slipping on her sweater and pulling out her wand. "Ill see you guys later".

"Hermione don't you think its a little early" Said Harry looking at the clock. It was nine thirty.

"I'm going to stop by greengots too" Said Hermione waving good bye before stepping outside. She walked to the apparition point and apparated to digon alley. She walked into the little cafe and was greeted by Erick The owner.

"Hey Hermione, long time no sees " Said Erick from the counter.

"Yes for the coffee ill take two and two large blueberry muffins" Said Hermione looking down at the pastries. "Oh and some of these pastries, and put it in a heat charmed bag I need it to stay warm".

"Sooo, this for Ron" Said Erick, in his overly gay voice, as he packed the coffee in an insulated container. Then he wrapped up the hot muffins in separate bags and stuck them in there. Hermione took it gratefully that she brought her toat bag with her. She pulled out some galleons and handed them to Erick before stuffing the bag in her giant tote bag so it would be easier to carry.

"Nope, broke up with him" Said Hermione turning to go. As she suspected Erick was by her in a flash.

"Why" Said Erick

"He's a cheating bastard who likes to man handle people and that's why he's all black and blue" Said Hermione proudly.

" Oh no he didn't" Said Erick stopping in his track." then he deserved what he got visit me tomorrow and tell me everything, k"

"Ok" Said Hermione walking out waving good bye to him. She made her way to greengots quickly and stopped as she saw Ron standing by the counter. She felt annoyance nag at her brain and spoke out loudly as she approached him.

"Hope your not taking out money out of out account till I brake away" Said Hermione making Ron turn.

"as, I was saying miss granger sent me a note days ago saying she was breaking from this account and that till that was finalized you may not enter it" Said the goblin in a bored voice.

"Thank you" Said Hermione walking around Ron, making sure not to brush up against him. "Here is the amount that I have deposited in the account and I would like it moved to my own account please. Here is my signature" Said Hermione handing a note to the goblin and signing the break form".

"Here's your new key. We have already moved this amount by keeping track of your deposits. That leaves two hundred and five gallons, ten sickle, and five Knuts in Ronald weasleys account" Said the goblin. Ron stared Hermione down.

"That's not all your money" Said Ron looking at how much was removed.

" Actually it is, I would have a lot more if you didn't keep on buying quiditch tickets over and over, which mans you owe me over one hundred gallons, would you like for me to take that now or later" Said Hermione in a low voice.

"I never used any of your money" Said Ron stepping closer to her.

Hermione stepped back and tucked her key inside her bag before turning. She felt Ron grab her arm roughly. She had half suspected him to have learned his lesson. She turned quickly slamming her fist into his cheek. He backed of and she speed walked out of greengots, daily prophet photographers flashing pictures and asking questions. She made her may to a clear area and apparated a defiant smile on her face. She appeared in front of the potter's house remembering that she could just floo to his place. She placed a protective charm on her clothes before throwing the floo powder into the fire lace. Harry and Ginny had left to go see a quiditch game at Hogwarts. IT was eleven fifteen already. She stepped inside the fire place and said Malfoy full name very clearly. Hermione stepped out of the fire place into a very grand living room. It was the size of her old flat alone.

"What would miss like" Said a house elf standing in front of her. Hermione looked down at the tiny creature and smiled.

"I would like to see Mr. Malfoy" said Hermione." um can our not tell him im here just quietly show me where he is".

Mr. Malfoy is in his office miss. This way" Said the tiny house elf. Hermione was lead down a giant hall passing at least five doors. They stopped in front of a double door. Hermione thanked the house elf quietly before steeping inside closing the door behind her. She looked around quickly noting the high book shelves and the wood paneled glass doors sealing them in.

"Is there something you wanted" Said a drawling voice from the other side of the room.

Hermione turned slowly looking at Malfoy who was casually leaning back in his chair staring at Hermione lazily. His sleeves were rolled up and his tie was loose as if he had been working all morning.

"Good morning" Said Hermione walking slowly toward his desk. She stopped at the chair in front of it." May I sit"?

"Sure, I don't see the point if you're not going to be here that long but go ahead" Said Malfoy leaning forward and scribbling a few things down on a piece of paper that was filled with writing. Hermione looked over his desk which was scattered with neat piles of parchments and files. Then she saw Ginny's handwriting on a piece of paper.

"I got that letter two days ago" Said Malfoy picking it up with a smirk." Tell Mrs. Potter she's welcome, I hadn't got to sending her a letter. I'm afraid I've been quite busy and tired lately".

"Oh I brought coffee" Said Hermione opening up her tote bag and carefully pulling out the bag filled with pastries and coffee. Hermione opened it slowly letting the smell drift over to him. She heard him chuckle and looked up. "Granger, Granger, Granger" Said Malfoy leaning back in his chair. Hermione ignored him and handed him one of the coffees; he stared at it before taking It." thank you".

" your welcome, even if I should be the one saying thank you for the other day and that im sorry Ron dragged you into that hearing stuff" aid Hermione handing him a the wrapped up blue berry muffin.

"Well your welcome Granger and you didn't really have to bring all of this" Said Malfoy setting down the coffee next to where she placed the muffin." Ill have to decline it".

Hermione stopped opening the box of pastries and stared at him in bewilderment." What".

"you don't have to repay me by bringing me breakfast, from Eric's, which brings me to another question. How did you know where I get my breakfast before work?" Said Malfoy sitting up.

Hermione blushed red before looking back down" I didn't, Erick and I are Friends, I go there for my breakfast all the time" Said Hermione as she set down the pastry box on the chair beside her. She looked up at Malfoy who was staring at the door.

" Come in Blaise, and stop ease dropping" Said Malfoy. Blaise Zabine opened the door with a smile on his face.

"How do you always know mate" Said Blaise walking over he stopped when he saw Hermione." And who is this pretty lady". Said blaise taking up the pastry box from the seat and sitting down." and what sweat treats she brought"

" That's Hermione Granger, mate, didn't she grow up to be such a" Malfoy stopped and reached for the coffee Hermione brought for him." elegant women'. Hermione turned red and took the pastry box from blaise just s he was about to grab something.

"um Ill be going then" aid Hermione closing the pastry box and standing. Malfoy looked her over before putting on a blank expression.

"I accept your offer Hermione" Said Malfoy reaching for the muffin first. Hermione smiled at the use of her first name and sat down. Opening the pastry box up again and setting it down on the cleared spot on his desk.

"Thank you" Said Hermione pulling out her coffee and taking a sip. Blaise reached for Draco's coffee. Malfoy took it back using his wand.

"Hey" Said Blaise stuffing a pastry in his mouth. Malfoy clapped his hand and called one of his house elves. Who brung Blaise a mug of hot coffee." Thanks, so whats Hermione got to thank you for mate".

"I..." Malfoy paused and looked at Hermione. She looked back at him.

"He helped me get away from Ron" Said Hermione her attention drawn to the dagger on a shelf.

"Oh, I always expected weasley to be the angry alpha male" Said Blaise chuckling as he picked out another pastry.

"I honestly think that Granger did allot more damage" Said Malfoy writing things down on a piece of paper.

" Mate, its Saturday morning, I came here expecting to wake you up" Said Blaise." and now your doing work".

"What are you working on" Said Hermione standing up and walking behind him. "Is this for greengots"?

"Yes " said Malfoy tucking away something that he didn't want her too see." I manage the money and things for the ministry under the ministers head office. Hermione stared at something some off his notes on the ministry's financial plans.

"Wow, this is so detailed" said Hermione skimming the notes as Malfoy packed away most of the files clearing of most of his desk. Hermione reached for a stray paper and knocking over one of his ink bottles. Hermione stepped back quickly dogging the ink drops that spilled all over Malfoy desk and soaked his white dress shirt. Malfoy pushed his chair back and stood quickly.

"Oh my god im so sorry, here ill get it" Said Hermione whipping out her wand and sucking up the ink from his desk before it touched any of his papers. She turned to him and watched in horror as he unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled it off, revealing hard well toned muscles very defined from his abs to his chest, as well as his arms which were just as defined. She stared at his body awed by how developed he was. She shut her gaping mouth and blushed quickly. Malfoy was hot, no steaming hot. She shook the thought from her head and turned quickly around. "I'm sorry".

"jeeze, she's as clumsy as pansy" said Blaise laughing and wiping tears from his eyes.

"yeah, Pansy does this twice a week" Sad Malfoy balling up his shirt.

"No I do not" Said a high voice from the door." here I am coming to visit my two Friends and there making fun of me, just when I was about to invite them to lunch. Pansy Parkinson stopped over to where they were. Her petite body and costumed fitted robes looked lethal.

"Sorry pansy" Said Blaise still laughing.

"Yeah, well, your forgiven" said pansy looking over to Hermione." Hello"

"Hi" Said Hermione shaking her small hand.

"You must be Jessica" said pansy." sorry I was away in France most of the time you were dating Draco, it nice it..."

"No, no, no I'm not Jessica I'm Hermione Granger" Said Hermione." And Malfoy would never date me".

"Granger, as in potters best friend, oh im sorry, Draco told me Jessica had brown curls. Do you know your going to be the head page of witch weekly tomorrow" said pansy. "I heard about what weasly did, and us witch's should stick together can I ask you a few questions".

"Umm" Hermione said bewildered and not sure what to say.

"Pansy" Said Malfoy." I don't think Granger wants to be interrogated by the second Reter skeeter, and you're speaking far to fast for her to comprehend".

"um I should go" said Hermione turning quickly she realized that she turned and stumbled into a half naked hands went out and she quickly jumped back. Her face turned bright red before she quickly stepped over to her bag she grabbed her half eaten muffin and coffee and hauled her bag over her shoulder.

"Join us for lunch

She turned around and looked into the piercing eyes of Draco Malfoy." um I really should go im having lunch with Ginny" She waved by and turned to leave.

A/N: what do you think please review?


	5. Simply Lunch

Chapter 5

Hermione and Ginny walked into one of the many restaurants in diagon alley for lunch. They were seated near the center of the room and given there menus.

"So how did things go with Malfoy" Said Ginny casually a she looked at her menu." you were there pretty long".

" Yeah It was good, oh Malfoy told me to tell you your welcome, even if I didn't get to read the letter you supposedly didn't send to him" Said Hermione glaring at Ginny from the top of her menu."Aside from that well, um yeah we had coffee, and I did accidentally spill his ink".

"You had coffee, so you went out" Said Ginny.

"No I brought it to him which brings me to another thing. I bumped into Ronald at GreenGots" said Hermione.

"What he says" Said Ginny a hint of anger in her voice.

"He wasn't happy when I tried to brake away from his bank account" said Hermione.

"Did he try to stop you" said Ginny leaning slightly toward Hermione as her voice lowered. By then they had both discarded there menus.

"I rather not discuss it now" said Hermione." Plus pansy says it ill be in witch weekly tomorrow morning" Said Hermione.

"Parkinson, where the hell did she come" Said Ginny.

"Oh she came from Paris this morning I think she runs witch weekly now" Said Hermione.

"Really, well I have to admit she's doing a better job then the retched skeeter women last year. You remember when she took over witch weekly, Merlin saggy draws was nothing compared to what she wrote about me and Harry. A load of bull that was" Said Ginny.

"Yeah and remember she thought James's quiditch accident was really a sign that you and Harry were abusing them. Jeez those women tailed me, asking me if I was keeping secrets for you" Hermione's chuckled." She was a serious nutter that one" Said Hermione.

"Ok back to this morning though, what happen, why was she there" Said Ginny.

" Oh yeah well first Blaise Zabine showed up and you should of seen how he and Malfoy were, they acted like brothers" Said Hermione, finally analyzing this morning and what had really happened. "oh, and then I went behind his desk, no not in that way, it was because I was looking at his work gin" Said Hermione watching as Ginny's face turned up.

"And what happened." Said Ginny raising her eyebrows?

"Well I knocked over his ink bottle, and luckily it didn't get all over his work, but I cant say the same for his shirt" said Hermione.

"Did he take it off" Said Ginny a little too loudly.

"Ginny!" Said Hermione shocked at the red heads out burst.

" What, I mean he was in witch weekly I saw that picture and I was like wow, I mean I love Harry" Said Ginny putting her hands up in her defense." SOO how did he look".

"Well I look good if I don't say so my self" Said a voice from behind Hermione. Hermione looked up a saw with horror that Draco Malfoy was towering over her. Hermione's face turned bright red.

"Well Granger that's the second time that I saw you turns so red" Said Malfoy.

"Does the other time happen to be when a particular someone was shirtless" Said pansy who popped up from behind Malfoy." Sorry about this morning Granger, I thought you were Jessica cause I knew Draco likes brunettes and he was shirtless and you were like this close" Said Pansy showing a few centimeters between her two small manicured hands.

"Huh " Gasped Ginny her mouth hanging open.

"No it's not like that" Said Hermione putting her hands up and shaking her head.

" I didn't know we were eating lunch with Mrs. potter and Ms. Hermione Granger " Said Blaise zabine walking up behind Ginny." sorry I'm late people" He said pulling up a chair and sitting next to Hermione.

" Well we weren't, but we couldn't help but over here there little conversation, and we just wondered if we could join you two, doesn't look like you've ordered yet" Said Malfoy pulling up a chair on the other side of Hermione. Pansy pulled up a chair two next to Ginny.

"Oh what a pretty bracelet" Said Pansy admiring Ginny's bracelet.

Hermione groaned and buried her flustered face inside her menu. This was going to be a long lunch.

"Oh, Hermione that reminds me, I saw this add in the paper for a great flat" Said Ginny who broke away from pansy as she mentioned the daily prophet.

"You're looking for a flat" Said Blasé raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I moved out of my last one" Said Hermione not trying to give pansy the idea of another interview.

"Oh, well I now some one who selling an apartment" Said Blaise looking over at Draco.

"You're selling an apartment" Said Ginny." Hermione there you go talk, it has to be nice if Malfoy lived in it".

"Yeah, where is it" Said Hermione.

"Oh it's here in my pocket" Said Draco making everyone laugh and Hermione smile." No, um it's in Stunt alley".

"Wow" Said Ginny." Those apartments are really expensive".

"Yeah I don't think I can afford that " Said Hermione just as a waiter walked up to the table. She had long silky blond hair and her uniform was a size to small.

"Can I take your order" She said her eyes wondering over the whole table pausing on Blaise and then Draco. She smiled when she saw Draco and spoke."Hey Draco".

Everyone turned to him." hey Anne how's nick".

"Oh he's good, so how have you been" said the waitress perking up her chest.

"Oh I've been good" Draco said averting his eyes to focus on something else, his eyes settled on Hermione." So you running the place well".

" Yeah dads in the hospital so I took of work, to work" said Anne resting her hands on the table and bending over." He had a stroke and my sis is in America so she couldn't take over".

"Oh I hope he's ok" said Draco meeting Hermione's eyes making her look away.

Anne seemed to follow his gaze and stared Hermione down." So you haven't owl-ed me for a months" Said Anne giving Hermione a back of look before turning back to Draco giving his a seductive smile.

"I've been busy lately" Said Draco simply.

"For like six months" Said Anne chuckling slightly." so who's your Friends".

"Oh that's Blasé, you know him already. This is pansy she's one of my closest Friends. That's Harry potters wife Ginny and..." Draco sad pointing them out and turning to Hermione. "This is Hermione Granger".

"Oh, so what would you guys like" Said Anne giving Hermione looks that clearly states that she wasn't talking to her. They quickly ordered there food and laughed when Anne left.

"Did you see the looks she was giving you Draco" Said Pansy smiling." she was all over you".

"I'm more worried about Hermione" Said Ginny." She looked like she was going to kill you, the way he made it look like you were his girlfriend, ha that was Priceless".

Hermione glared at Ginny her face growing red she turned around to meat cool grey eyes. She looked into them before looking some where else.

"Back to the apartment business" Said Draco giving a small smile." I really just want to get it of my hand I put an add in the paper, and got a whole bunch of offers I was about to honestly just give it randomly away...but if you want it you can have it".

"Oh that's great" said Ginny" So your selling for allot less than its worth, honestly your crazy but lucky for Hermione".

"Yeah, um can we check it out" Said Hermione." I don't want to just rush into it".

"Of coarse ill pick you up from potters house tomorrow, how about around five" Said Draco casually.

"Um ok" Said Hermione. A new waitress came and handed them there dishes.

"Yeah and if you guys are going so late you might as well go to dinner and discuss it" Said Ginny throwing it in unexpectedly. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"That would be great" Said Draco" Get everything done so you can start moving in by Monday".

" Yeah, that would be great, move as fast as possible, your putting a downer on my love life seriously" Said Ginny smiling.

A/N: Ok so please review. I love the alerts but more reviews please.


	6. surprises

Chapter 6

"Hermione, Malfoys here" shouted Ginny from outside Hermione's door. Hermione quickly grabbed her coat and headed down the stairs. She stopped outside the living room ,where there was a mirror in the hall, and looked at herself. She fixed a curl in her hair and wondered if she should have put on a lot more make up. She wiped the thought from her mind and entered the living area, where Malfoy was sitting talking to Ginny. Harry was sitting there talking as well.

"Hello" Said Hermione smiling at Ginny, who grinned back. "You ready to go".

"Yeah" said Malfoy standing up from the couch and nodding towards her. They left through the front door and walked toward the apparation point. "You're going to have to hang on".

Hermione looked up at him and realized that didn't know where the place was. She wrapped her arm around his and felt his muscles in his arm; she quickly looked down avoiding his eyes.

"Ready" He said looking down at her. Hermione shook the embarrassing look of her face and nodded. They both felt the tug to there bellybuttons and were gone in a pop.

"Are they gone" said Harry wrapping his arms around Ginny's mid.

"Yeah" said Ginny turning around and kissing Harry.

"Good" said Harry picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.

* * *

"Here we are" said Draco steadying her as the landed into the apartment.

"You can just apparate in here" said Hermione raising her eyebrows.

"Only if you're the owner" said Draco releasing her. "The floor network has a lock o it so no one comes in that's not supposed to, you can hook it up to potters, and it'll make it easier to move".

"Yeah, so if I buy it the only person who will be able to appartate in here is me" said Hermione.

"Yeah, well I'll take a week to transfer owner ship, I mean you can move in but you'll have to use the door or floor here. It'll take a week for it two be possible for you to apparate in here...well unless your with me". Said Malfoy raising an eye brow. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, before turning around and pulling of her jacket and resting on the hooks by the door. The heel of the boot taping against the polished wood.

"So this is the living room" said Hermione looking around at the spacious room.

"Yeah' said Malfoy eyeing her choice of outfit with a smile.

"Wow, looks like im going to need to go furnisher shopping" said Hermione looking at the black couch.

"actually you can keep, all this im settled into my other flat already, most of its new" said Malfoy walking past her brushing against her arm lightly. Hermione smiled and turned around. She walked up the steps running her hand over the railing. She entered the hall way and noticed that it was perfect; they reached the first door and entered.

"This is the guest room" said Malfoy

Hermione looked around the room was bigger than her current room in gins house, she thought." if this is the guest room I can't wait to see the master bedroom". Hermione said smiling at him. "Is that a bathroom"? Said Hermione walking over to the door on the other side of the room. She opened it and walked in. It was very nice. The tiled walls were black and the floor as white with black granite counter tops and a very nice sink. She looked over at the bathtub, it could fit three people. There was a separate area for showers that also looked as if it could fit allot of people. The shower heads came from tree different directions.

"There optional" said Malfoy from behind her stepping in. "They each have there own thing. This ways hot, that ways cold, its a little tricky".

"Oh, ok let me see the other room" said Hermione. Malfoy stood there looking at her before moving to the side and telling her to step out first. She stepped out brushing by him and made her way out of the bathroom. "Ill needs to buy a bed for this room, if I get the felt". Malfoy chuckled and followed her out. They entered the second bedroom and Hermione gasped. It was bigger then the last and had a queen size canopy bed in it. The medal framework was beautifully molded into vines and it looked perfect. Hermione walked over to it and saw Two French double doors leading out into a balcony. Hermione turned back to the bed and looked at Malfoy.

"I hope this is new, please make this is new" said Hermione.

"I actually liked that bed, wonder why I didn't take it" said Malfoy leaning against the door frame. "It's new, jeez Granger; you looked like I just shattered your hopes and dreams".

"Shut up" said Hermione turning to a door. She opened it expecting a bathroom but walked right into a walk in closet.

"There is no way I'm going to be able to fill this up" said Hermione looking around at all the space. "And there's a dresser out there, you must have had a lot of clothes".

"Well you can always store things in here" said Malfoy patting one of the shelves.

"yeah, a bloody dragon" said Hermione walking out of the closet. She walked over to the other door into the room and looked at Malfoy." this better not be another closet".

Malfoy chuckled and said no and she opened the door. She choked on her own spit as she tried to speak. She felt a hand pat and rub her back.

" This is like a bathroom from Hogwarts except two times bigger, tell me how this all fits in one flat" said Hermione running her hand over the counter tops." do you enjoy living like a firkin prince".

"Yes, I actually do" said Malfoy into her ear making her shiver. Hermione stepped away from him. Malfoy smirked as she shivered.

"All this place needs is a library" said Hermione making Malfoy laugh.

"You could always put a book self in the living room against the empty walls" said Malfoy exiting the bathroom Hermione in tow.

"yeah I could, so whereas the kitchen" said Hermione.

"Follow me" said Malfoy smiling. They exited the room and went back down stairs. They entered a door and Hermione smiled.

"Did you ever use this area" said Hermione smiling at the roomy kitchen.

"Actually granger, I know how to cook" said Malfoy taking Hermione by surprise.

"Really" said heroine shocked. "So why not cook us dinner imp quit famished".

Imp all her life Hermione had never seen Draco Malfoy smile a true smile." well, let's head out to dinner I have reservations" said Malfoy smiling. Hermione hoped she wasn't under dressed. As they put on there coats Hermione spoke.

"its a really nice place, but it may be a bit grand for me, ill have to shrink some rooms just a little bit" said Hermione.

"ill do it for you before you move in, its fine" said Malfoy shrugging.

"So why did you want to sell such a great place" Hermione said stepping towards him.

"Oh well its co..."

"Knock, knock"

They both turned to the door. Malfoy rolled his eyes and told Hermione to ignore it and grab on.

"So there's someone involved is there" said Hermione walking over to the door. She opened it before Malfoy could stop her.

"Draco we need..." Jessica paused and looked at Hermione and then to Draco who wasn't looking at her." to talk".

A/N: ok so now what do you think


	7. deal

A/N; Sorry for the slow update if you're a fan of my other fic Hell Sleep Over then you know why. But to those who aren't I'm really sorry and my computer had serious virus issues and crap and I hate it.

Hermione stared from the brunette at the door and at Draco. It was strange how things could change so fast." Hi im Hermione" said Hermione sticking out her hand to the girl.

"Hi im Jessica" said the Brunette taking Hermione's hand.

"So how do you know Malfoy" said Hermione casually working it in.

"oh we dated" she said, Malfoy snorted and rolled his eyes. Hermione looked at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Draco please, can we just talk" said Jessica.

"No" said Draco pulling Hermione away from the door." stay the fuck away from me". He closed the door in her face. Hermione stared in shock.

"What the hell " said Hermione reaching back to the door?" That was very rude Malfoy".

"Why don't you mind your dam business Granger this has nothing to do with you he said slamming his hand on the door so she couldn't open it. Hermione looked at him shocked.

"What is your problem you can't just slam the door in peoples faces" said Hermione trying to pry the door open. Malfoy pulled her away and pinned her to the door. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Listen Granger, I came here to show you the flat that's it. And take you out" said Malfoy." Can you.., we please just forget about it right now. It doesn't concern you; you don't need to but your head into it ok".

"Fine" said Hermione pulling away she turned around tightened her coat and crossed her arm." May I we now".

"Granger..." Malfoy said sighing.

"What I thought we were going to lunch" said Hermione.

"Yeah, ok let's go" said Malfoy walking away from the door. Hermione pretended to follow before diving back to the door and opening it. Jessica was at the end of the hall. Before Hermione could speak she was being tugged by her belly button as Malfoy apparated them away.

"Ill forgets that you did that Granger ok, lets just get this done with ok" said Malfoy pulling her into the restaurant. It was most definitely Italian. The warm smells of herbal seasonings and the different pastas everyone was eating. The proud flag that hung in the corner was a big hint also. They were lead over to a table, by the usher up front, and handed there menus and told to take there time.

"So is that why you're moving from your flat" said Hermione looking down at the menu.

"Granger doesn't start anything you'll regret later" said Malfoy she ignored him and continued her taunting.

"Moving out of nice place like that to avoid a girl. Wow that's kind of pathetic. So how many times have you moved anyway" said Hermione, it was clear that she hit a nerve when Malfoy got up and left the table. She Went over what she said and realized that maybe that she was to harsh. Everyone was staring at her. She stood and followed Malfoy tracks out of the place passing the waitress, informing her that they would be back in a moment. Hermione spotted him leaning against the wall his eyes closed sighing and taking deep breaths trying to regain control.

"I'm...sorry ok I didn't mean to say that I shouldn't have it was wrong and it's none of my business, your love life that is. I would love if we could just eat and discuss the flat" Said. Malfoy sighed again before turning to her eyes still closed. He opened them quickly and walked up to Hermione.

"I know you Granger, some how, not know but later your going to bring this up again, but im going to just forget about it. After im done with this sail thing we wont have to come into contact with each other deal" said Malfoy putting out his hand.

" Sure, and I wont mention it again, I don't know how well you know me Malfoy but I wont unless you want me to" Said Hermione shaking his hand." Let's go back inside before we loose our table.

"As if they would give away my table" said Malfoy in a cocky tone. Hermione laughed and entered the restaurant. They sat back down at there table Hermione making fun of Malfoy inflated ego.

"So we still didn't put a price down on the flat how much you going to give it to me for" said Hermione leaning forward after they ordered there food.

"Hmmmm, for you Granger I don't know what we are working with" said Malfoy settling in his area of expertise. Managing money was his forte.

"Well I have this much in my account" said Hermione writing down a number on her napkin." and I know this flat is probably double that so I suppose we need to come up with a payment plan".

"Yeah, how about you ad two hundred galleons to that and we got a deal" said Malfoy not interested in being in contact with granger for longer then he needed to.

"What Malfoy I can't..."

"Granger for once in your life just accepts this" said Malfoy adding it up and writing the final numbers on her napkin.

"I, wow, thanks I really owe you on this don't me" said Hermione smiling.

"No, absolutely not" said Malfoy as the waitress came and it there dishes down.

"Malfoy you cant expect me to just let this go" said Hermione.

"Fine pay for dinner" said Malfoy eating a piece of bread.

"Ok and how... how about I bring you breakfast for two months" Said Hermione smiling down at her pasta.

"How about just this week" said Malfoy. Hermione opened her mouth but decided to just nod. "Deal"

"Ok, WOW, I got an apartment" said Hermione smiling.

"Not just yet here's my account number, transfer it and then sign these papers and mail it to me and then you've got it" said Malfoy handing her some papers and a card with numbers on it.

"Ok" said Hermione tucking them into her bag neatly.

"Granger, don't make this more complicated then it needs to be ok.

"What makes you" Hermione stopped as Malfoy raised his eyebrow indicating what she was doing right now." right...fine".

* * *

"Don't forget to mail it to me" Said Malfoy as he walked her to he front of the potters house.

"Sure: said Hermione smiling. "Thanks for dinner".

"Well I should be thanking you, shouldn't I, you did pay for it" said Malfoy smirking down at her.

" oh yeah" said Hermione blushing" ok so goodnight".

"goodnight" said Malfoy still standing there waiting for her to get inside. Hermione smiled and hesitated before pecking him on the lips and attempting to rush inside before remembering that she didn't have her key. She knocked loudly wanting to disappear inside the house like she saw in the muggle movies. She felt arms pull her back and found her self, her lips plastered against Malfoy they enveloped in a strong kiss both wanting more. They heard someone clear there throat and they broke apart. Malfoy whispered a quick sorry and gave Ginny a look before walking away.

A/N:So what do you think


	8. out of my system

A/N: sorry for the large gap between my updates guys.

Chapter 8

Hermione woke up the next morning pepped up a lot more then usual. She had found a great apartment that she could afford. She didn't know how to put it but, she looked forward to giving Draco breakfast that day. She searched her suit cases vigorously. Nothing inside it looked fitting. There was a quiet knock on her door and she turned around. Ginny stepped through the door grinning ear to ear a small package in her hand.

"What's that" said Hermione keeping her distance from the now smirking red head.

" Well you've got an apartment know and i was giving you a going away gift " said Ginny sitting don on Hermione's bed." so does Malfoy have anything to do with the fact that you turned your suit cases out and all over you bed".

"No, I was just looking for something to wear, which would be proper. You know. But don't change the subject ".

"Fine, here, I think this should help you in your search" said Ginny smiling.

Hermione turned serious as she opened the package and pulled out a sleeveless navy blue cardigan. It was plain, long and parted from where a black button held it together. It came with a snow white sweater. The material felt like butter as she slipped it on. She pulled the cardigan over it and looked down at herself. It fit perfectly, too perfect. "Ginny how much was this" said Hermione staring at the red head her eyes forming into slits.

"Oh not much, just eighty galleons" said Ginny.

Hermione almost fainted." oh, in that case here you go" said Hermione making a move to take it off.

"No, no wear it Hermione, it'll keep you warm when your talking to Malfoy, then again maybe you don't need it " said Ginny plucking out a pair of jeans and handing it to Hermione.

"uh no, gin, im really not risking spilling something on it" said Hermione.

"Oh you can have it Hermione" said Ginny.

"I can't" said Hermione

"As long as you promise me something" said Ginny turning serious.

"Ill pay you back, I will wow I can't believe you would give me this it's... wow." Said Hermione pulling on her fitted jeans that were tailored around her calves and made her look tall and skinny.

"um, yes and something else" said Ginny handing Hermione a pair of black boots." you need those Harry said it's frigid out there".

"Ginny..." said Hermione eyeing her best friend warily.

"Ok, ok, you have to promises me that you'll let me know everything that goes on between you and Malfoy "said Ginny.

"OK, nothings going on but ok. Me and Malfoy are honestly just working on the apartment and things. Plus I don't think he's interested in my type." said Hermione pulling on the boots over her jeans.

"Hermione, shut up. Your one of my best friends, you are my best friend and I love you. SO im going o tell you right now. You can get any guy you really like. Plus you heard pansy say he likes brunettes. Hermione playfully pushed Ginny of her renewed sea on the edge of Hermione's bed.

* * *

Hermione arrived outside the popular wizard cafe called Erick's. She smiled and stepped inside the warm shop immediately hit by a wave of smells from the freshly made goods. She walked over to the short line and waited. Erick seemed to not have been working the register because he came over and pulled her over to the back.

"Good morning" said Erick.

"good morning, what was that for im goanna loose my spot" said Hermione heading back. Erick may have not have been the manliest man but still strong. He pulled her back.

"So I saw witch weekly "said Erick.

"Oh I forgot about that" said Hermione nervously, knowing that her personal life was now out in public.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want me to. But I just want to say that my apartment has plenty of space if you need it" said Erick making Hermione even more nervous.

"Oh um no, actually the last couple of days ive actually had the rare luck of finding a very good apartment" said Hermione.

"Oh was it sold by a certain blond that I heard was your knight in shining armor" said Erick.

"yeah he was sell.."

"oh my god. Hold on, I saw that add I the paper it was way to much. I even got in one of the open houses, the place is fantastic but I never could have afforded it. It was like eighty thousand galleons of something, maybe higher" said Erick." How could you have afforded that, especially with you breaking up with Ron?"

Hermione looked confused." I owned almost ninety five percent of our bank account, I was the one saving money, while he blew it of on quiditch tickets. I can afford what you…"Hermione stopped she registered what Erick said. Eight thousand, impossible." What did you say the price was?"

"Oh I don't know like eighty thousand or more.

"What he sold it to me for like…a lot less then that" said Hermione gasping. She sat there wide eyed. Wow. Her eyes ran over the clock and she suddenly realized that she hadn't even gotten her breakfast yet.

"He did" said Erick smirking. "Well, I thin…"

"I think I need two coffees and some pastries before I end up serving Draco brunch. In her rush Hermione had let the word Draco slip and Erick raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Erick please" said Hermione. Erick left a smile still on his face, before reappearing five minutes later, Hermione's delivery in hand.

Hermione reached into her coin sack ready to pay, when Erick pushed it away. Hermione was about to argue but decided against it. She left giving Erick an ill pay you back.

"Don't worry about it, you can pay me back by telling me where you got that gorgeous outfit" said Erick.

"Ginny" Hermione yelled back pushing the door open and stepping out into the chilly weather.

* * *

Hermione arrived back at the potters quickly grabbing floo powder and throwing it into the already lit fire place. She stepped inside and was immediately engulfed by the green flame.

She stepped out of the fire place into a luxuries living room. The curtains were all down and streams of light floated through them. She walked over to the hall way and looked down. She turned back and set down the breakfast she brought and turned back and returned to the hall way. She walked have way through when a door on her left opened up. She was pinned to the wall immediately.

"What are? Granger what the hell are you doing In my house at eight forty in the morning" said Malfoy looking up at the clock in the hall way.

"I..." Hermione couldn't speak. For one Draco stood before with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping down his body. He had obviously just took a shower.

Second a girl with curly red hair stepped out of, she assumed, his bedroom with a sheet wrapped around her. Hermione felt her heart plummet but she kept a straight face." I brought you breakfast and the papers for my apartment". Draco sighed and stood up straight cursing in a low voice Hermione looked over at the girl who was smirking at her. Hermione looked at her for a second before noticing who she was. Ron's mistress. Hermione reacted on instinct in seconds she had grabbed the girl's curly hair and pinned her to the ground tearing at her. Malfoy was taken by surprise but quickly grabbed Hermione of the girl; he couldn't quite remember her name. The girl quickly got up and retreated into Dracos room terrified. Hermione was still flaying and rejecting dracos hold.

"That slutty, bitch..." Streams of insults came from Hermione's mouth as she tried to get loose. Malfoy Pinned Hermione's arm to her sides and pushed her as gentle as possible against the wall.

"What's your problem granger" said Malfoy loudly." You don't just start attacking people".

Hermione's anger deflated but was still there as Draco looked at her. Then depression set in. She couldn't believe it here she is thinking…yeah she actually maybe just thought she had a chance with Draco, and know she knew it would just be a relapse.

"Now, I'm going to let you go now and you're going to go in my office and wait till I'm dressed" said Malfoy hesitantly. He let her go slowly. Hermione stood there before turning and running the opposite way, away from Draco office away from him and hat…that girl. She stopped when she realized that she didn't know where the floo powder was. She just wanted to leave. As soon as she thought it she was gone.

* * *

A/N: Ok so what do you think.


	9. reasons

Malfoy stared at the spot where Hermione had been no more then two seconds ago. He was utterly confused. Why had she run? The fleeting image of tears in her eyes appeared in his mind. He suddenly felt a pair of small arms wrap them selves around his torso area. He turned around and stared down at the girl from last night. Her curly red her was some how still decent and petit finger was completely revealed. She placed a small kiss on Malfoys chest and then went up, standing on her tipsy toes to reach his lips. Malfoy kissed her back lightly. Then his mind wondered away.

"Draco, come on don't you want me" said the girl pulling him into his bedroom and laying herself back on the bed exposed. Draco leaned forward and kissed her remembering the reason he took her home last night. He remembered going to Blaises little night party and brings her home. All night the only thing he could think of was... Hermione, her brown curls her chocolate brown eyes and the body she hid under her clothes. He was desperate to rid himself of her image and had taken this girl instead. This girl, that's what had made Hermione upset. Before he could think no more he spoke interrupting her menstruations.

"Why did Hermione react to you like that" said Malfoy accusingly. The girl looked shocked by his question.

"i don't know" she replied in her small guilty voice. She ran her hands up and down Malfoys bare chest as he leaned over her in a daze. He stared down at her blankly as the first conversation he had with Hermione popped into is head. And he remembered how all of this started, why he had had to go to Blaises little get together after he went out with Hermione. Hermione, he couldn't get her out of his head and he needed release, that's why, and now this.

"Draco, come on baby your wasting time I have work soon" said the girl. "My boss hates it when im late, he's a red head with a fiery temper." Draco stared at her, the way she had said that as if it were a good thing she was trying to play over.

Malfoy thought then every thing connected, but what were the odds he had snagged weaslys little slut. He looked down at the girl.

_"He was in bed with his secretary. He didn't even stop or come looking for me"._

Hermione words echoed in his mind and he stared down at the girl. "Do you work for a weasly" said Malfoy getting of of her.

"Yeah what's wrong" said the red head sitting up and moving so her breasts swayed. Draco pulled away from her fully he turned and grabbed his robe and through it over his broad shoulders." You have five minutes to get out of my flat, the house elves will escort you out".

"What the hell, why" said the girl getting up and heading towards Malfoy.

" because you lied to me, you know exactly why Hermione wanted tear your bloody head of, and should of bloody let her" said Malfoy backing away and exiting through the door his robe making a dramatic exit as it billowed behind him.

Ten minutes later

Draco went into his living room finding the house elves struggling with the girl.

"May ask why she's still here" said Malfoy addressing the house elf.

"Why not address me, your one night stand gal to low of status for you" said the girl.

" Nope just don't want to open your mouth anymore, who knows what kind of crap will come flying out, I just bought this" said Malfoy smoothing over his silk robe. "And ive grown attached".

"you bastard" said the girl." I don't see it, you and Hermione granger buddy buddy, ha. Yeah I shagged her hubby. Yeah he loved me, and yeah he said I was more then a women shell ever be and that she could never satisfy his needs, she's just not cut out to keep a man".

"Ha, Weasly must have somehow taste cause im pretty sure It was average sex for me" said Malfoy making her eyes turn to slits. "And im also sure that weasleys to small to fit into that worn out gaping whole in between your legs". At that Malfoy turned and left, he had more important things do, like…how to get Hermione to ever talk or even look at him again.

A/N: sorry that i didnt update faster. ok i need suggestions for my next chapter


	10. a cup of joe and a stranger

A/N: Hello peoples I hope you guys have a happy holiday and a of the hook new years. Enjoy the stories.

Chapter 10

Hermione woke up around one in the evening her eyes were droopy and red. Her face was num and covered in dry tear tracks. She rolled over in her bed stretching her arms and legs. Her eyes landed on the clock and she sat up. She had been asleep for almost five hours. Her muscles ached and her energy drained, despite her long slumber. She fell back on the pillow her body refusing to get up and listen to her brain. Just as she was about to close her eyes again there was a small knock on the door, before it opened.

Ginny poked her head inside and saw Hermione laying there. She frowned and went over to the window; she slid open all the blinds letting the sun pour into the room and drown Hermione. Hermione pulled the pillow over her head and groaned.

"Oh no you don't your getting up and were going out" said Ginny pulling everything of the bed and throwing them on the small chair in the room. "All my kids are at school Hermione don't make me come back up here and treat you like one; I want you down stairs and dress ed in ten minutes, if not im burning the books that came for you today.

Hermione sat up quickly but Ginny had already slammed the door. Hermione jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes that were decent and headed down stairs. Ginny stood there a bag in her hand and her coat on.

"Where's the package" said Hermione expecting to see her books that she had ordered yesterday from border trims book store.

"Oh there in here said Ginny showing her bag." I shrunk them and you're not getting them till we get back, now go put on some shoes and your coat and let's go".

Hermione stopped back up his stairs feeling nauseous. She pulled on some boots and her coat. She made her way back down the stairs. Ginny was waiting by the door. Hermione groaned as Ginny pushed her out and apparated them both to the shopping center in

Forty minutes later

Hermione sat inside a northern star coffee shop resting her feet and hiding from Ginny. They had some how managed to get to at least twelve stores in the matter of thirty minutes. Hermione was no expert with heels, unlike Ginny who had on two inch high ankle booties. Ginny walked around in heels like they were sneakers.

"Hello"

Hermione looked up from her seat and into a tall handsome face. He was very tall and had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. His smile was white and looked like it could be on the cover of witch weekly's.

"Um, hello" said Hermione Looking around checking signs for Ginny.

"Well, I couldn't help but come over. You looked quite flustered. Who you avoiding your boyfriend" said the man.

"No um, my best friend she's a shopaholic' said Ginny spotting the red head coming her way looking around franticly.

"Um excuse me" said Hermione ducking under the table.

"Is it the red head" said the man.

"Yeah" said Hermione making sure her hair wasn't showing.

"Oh ok don't come up she's looking in the window" said the man.

"Thanks, um, I don't know your name" said Hermione.

"Its Theo" said the man finally identified as Theo.

"Ok, she's gone" said Theo.

"Thanks" said Hermione popping her head back up from under the table and looking over at the window. "My names Hermione, by the way".

"Very nice to meat you" said Theo taking her hand and kissing it.

Hermione blushed slightly and pulled her hand away.

"May I bye you a coffee" said Theo.

"Um no thanks" said Hermione.

"But I insist plus, the people in this place are pretty hostile, when you just sit here and not bye anything".

"Oh ok, thanks" Hermione said as he got up and walked over to the counter top. Hermione watched as he order two coffees and waited by the counter. She took in his built figure, and tall structure that towered over her as high as Malfoy Hermione frowned, not wanting to remember this morning's event. But Theo looked like someone she knew before his face was very familiar. She brushed it off the feeling.

"Here" He said placing a cup of warm coffee in front of her bringing her from her thoughts.

"Thanks" said Hermione smiling into the cup.

"There you are"

Hermione and Theo both looked up to find a very mad Ginny potter outside the shop. She stormed around to the entrance and approached Hermione at the table.

"Well "said Ginny looking at Hermione. "Explain you're self".

"Um I, uh…" Hermione froze.

"I saw her outside a shop and I couldn't help but ask her to beg her to come have cup of Joe with me" said Theo looking up at Ginny.

"Oh" Said Ginny giving Hermione the Well talk later look before taking a seat the table. "Well then I guess that's alright" said Ginny.

Conversation struck up immediately when Theo started talking about his job and Hermione smiled and approved giving her opinion on everything. Then it struck two thirty.

"Oh shoot, huh I've got work" said Theo standing up, he looked down at Hermione. "it was so great to meat you Hermione, and you… um I didn't catch your name before.

"Ginny" said Ginny shaking his hand.

"Ginny, yes, it was very nice to meet you" said Theo smiling her before looking back on Hermione. "I would love to see you again, maybe we can…get together her sometime for lunch or even dinner.

"Um I have lot of things going on right now" said Hermione. "Maybe um another time".

"Oh, ok" said Theo frowning slightly. He looked sad before giving them a small smile and turning and leaving.

.......................At the ministry................................

"Mr. Potter, your wife's here" said Brian the secretary.

"Send her in" said Harry looking at the evidence from the break in the record room. Ginny walked in Hermione in tow.

"Hey hun" said Ginny pecking Harry on the lips.

"Hey" said Harry looking down at the papers still confused.

"What's wrong" said Hermione.

"Oh nothing its just work, someone broke into the records of the ministry and trashed it. We can't figure out what's stolen it's a blur" said Harry yawning and stretching his arms." So where we heading for lunch".

While Harry and Ginny discussed lunch Hermione looked through the papers Harry had on his desk one face popped out to her. Kevin Mitchell, He looked so familiar.

"Are you coming Hermione" said Harry looking at the paper she was looking at.

"Oh you remember him" said Harry. "He was the guy who hosted the winter ball last year; he was taking away for trying to assassinate the minister

"Oh yeah I remember" said Hermione pulling on her coat and heading of to dinner.

"come on I made reservations at nice place" said Ginny." And I did it under Harry's name, so you know there going to give us a great table the least we could do is be on time.

Hermione chuckled and smiled for what it felt like ages.

A/N: Hmmm well I hope you loved it guys I don't forget every review counts, as does a reader.


	11. an ex on the guest list

A/N: Ok I had fun writing these chapters enjoy. HAPPY NEWS YEAR!!!

Chapter 12

Hermione fell back on her bed exhausted. Ginny had pulled her from sore to store after lunch, and in an hour she was expecting to see Hermione in a dress and heels ready to go, again. Ginny was taking Hermione out to dinner. They were going to the opening up of this new restaurants and Ginny, being married to Harry, was invited.

"Hermione I hope you're getting ready" said Ginny knocking on the door.

"Ahhhh" Hermione got up of the bed and went over to the bathroom. Hermione had to admit that the hot shower relived her of her stress and aches. She sighed as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped out into her room and plopped down on her bed pulling a comb through her tangled hair.

"You done yet" said Ginny stepping in the room. Her dress was of a pale gold dress that was knee length and straps. "Why aren't you dress yet".

"Ginny it doesn't start till eight" said Hermione towel drying her hair, she gave up quickly and used a quick drying spell. Ginny went over to Hermione's bags and searched through it, she seemed to find what she was looking for. Ginny pulled out another cocktail dress that she had picked out for Hermione. Ginny being married, had a more concealing dress, but Hermione's dress showed of her long legs, arms and curves. It was a nice dress that was slightly dark emerald green, and stopped a couple inches above her knee. The material at the top cupped her chest nicely pushing it up in a sexy but classy way.

"Hermione your going to look brilliant in that dress" said Ginny laying the dress down beside Hermione on the bed.

"What time is it" said Hermione as she stood up, she went through her things and pulled out a pair of black undergarments, pulling them on quickly. She applied lotion, before Ginny handed her the dress. She held the airy material in her hand and looked at Ginny.

"Shouldn't Harry be going to this event with you" said Hermione.

"I told you he's at work" said Ginny pulling out some simple make up for Hermione. "Plus we haven't had a night out in a while".

Hermione stepped into the dress pulling it up till it stayed in place. Ginny fussed with Hermione's dress, seeing as it was strapless, she had to make sure it was secure.

"Ok sit down so I can do your makeup" said Ginny. Hermione sat there for fifteen minutes while Ginny did her hair up. Her make up was light and wasn't very noticeable, as Hermione had requested.

"Ok come on its eight eleven, were now considered fashionably late" said Ginny as she and Hermione grabbed cloaks to ware outside.

"Ginny its freezing" said Hermione as they walked outside to the apparition point.

"Hermione calm down we'll be there soon ok, don't shiver or make it obvious that your cold, there's going to be magazine photographers there" said Ginny taking Hermione's arm.

"What, you never said this would a big, big event" said Hermione just as they apparated.

They arrived a little bit away from the long red carpet that was laid on the pathway towards the entrance. Hermione and Ginny walked side by side as pictures were flashed. There were many other people there walking up the carpet waving at the photographers and smiling. Groups of famous friend's, couple's singers, and Malfoy, he was walking up the carpet not more then five feet away, he was with pansy and Blaise and they were taking a picture together. As soon as the photographers saw Ginny, as if on que a gust of wind came blew against them, as they walked forward, blowing at there dresses.

"Mrs. Potter, and miss granger, over here"

"Where is Mr. Potter?"

"Will you and Mr. weasley be friends"

Ginny handled them well and approached them slowly giving them good photos; Hermione posed for the camera and waved, slyly avoiding questions. The slytherin trio turned around and watched a Ginny and Hermione posed together for a photo.

Hermione felt Malfoys gaze and avoided it walking more up the carpet, and then the awkward questions came.

"Miss. Granger over here"

Hermione walked over to the guy with the camera and auto quil and note pad.

"Is it true you and Mr. Malfoy are a pair?"

Hermione laughed uneasily and shook her head. "Malfoy, no, he's a nice guy but were just friends". Hermione answered smoothly not wanting to insult Malfoy in front of everyone.

She however did frown when Malfoy stepped over to her. The flash of lights increased and more questions were asked as they posed stiffly and awkwardly for a photo.

Hermione only answered the ones referring to the restaurant commenting wisely. Ginny came over and they took another photo together. Then all of a sudden they were all standing together and posing for a picture. Hermione and Ginny finally continued there way up the stairs towards the entrance. Hermione started to become comfortable and swayed easily in her dress attracting more attention from the crowd. They were read of the list and let in. Hermione had to admit the place was very well decorated. Ginny smiled and laughed as the approached the usher.

"Table for two" said Ginny.

The male usher nodded and escorted them inside. Everything was very live. The place had a Paris, romantic feel about it. The interior decoration was based on a night in paris, there was a lot of dark purple and midnight blue. Each table was sort of on different levels. The ones that were more near the sides and the back were the ones on a higher level.

"It's wonderful in here" said Ginny.

"Yeah it really is brilliant" said Hermione sitting down and looking around. She spotted Malfoy looking around and talking to people.

"Oh look there's Malfoy" said Ginny standing and waving him over. Hermione kept her head down. She had neglected telling Ginny about this morning, making up a stupid excuse about him being busy. Hermione looked up and saw Malfoy, Blaise and pansy coming over with one other person.

"Hey" said pansy reaching them first. She was pulling a guy with her up the stairs toward the table where Hermione and Ginny sat. "This is my date James".

"Hi" replied Hermione and Ginny. James smiled and said hi back and sat down with pansy next to Ginny. Malfoy and Blaise came over next.

"Hey" said Malfoy taking the seat next to Hermione.

"Hi" replied Hermione picking up the menu; she shifted in her seat awkwardly angling her legs away from him. Ginny watched the tension between Hermione and Draco, and smiled.

"So, Malfoy how far along are you and Hermione with this deal" said Ginny. Malfoy looked up at Ginny, surprised that she wasn't giving him an attitude. Then he realized that Hermione probably didn't tell her.

"Um we…there's a lot of paper work to do" said Malfoy looking down at the closed menu in front of him. There was a silence at the table that made Hermione's stomach lurch. The silence was broken by the arrival of a waitress.

"Hello, my names Jade, and ill be serving you tonight" said the tall girl who kept fiddling with her skirt and her long black hair.

"Hermione looked up at the girl and smiled. She could tell that the girl was nervous. So Hermione complemented her. "Hi Jade, your eyes are very pretty". It was true Jades eyes were a beautiful emerald green.

"Thank you" said Jade her shoulders relaxing. "Should I come back in a little while or do you want me too wait here for you order".

"Well were going to start with some drinks "said pansy.

"Of course" said Jade forgetting that was what she was supposed to ask first. Everyone ordered simple drinks for starters. Jade hurried away going over the Drinks as she went. She came back ten in what seemed no time. Ginny, pansy and Hermione were in a deep discussion about who was there at the opening.

"Here are your drinks" said Jade balancing the tray expertly. She distributed the drinks in order; first to Ginny then pansy and her date James, than to Blaise and lastly Draco and Hermione.

"Um im ready to order, how about you guys" said Hermione taking a sip of her drink. Blaise looked up from his menu and nodded.

"I don't know everything sounds so good" said Ginny. James leaned over to Ginny and pointed out some things on the menu and Ginny nodded. "Oh, ok, how do you know?"

"My dads a chef" said James

"A what" said Ginny.

"It's someone who's an expert in cooking and has been taught in depth about many types of food and how to prepare it" said Hermione. Everyone looked at her and laughed except James and jade, not getting it.

"She's still got it" said murmured Malfoy making Hermione blush, not expecting a comment from him much less a complement.

"Well then I guess im ready" said Ginny smiling at jade.

"Me to" said Mafloy Hermione almost turned around when he spoke but stopped her self.

"Ok what will it be" said Jane. She went around the table one by one writing down everyone's orders. She left moments later reciting the order in her head.

"Oh look there's Kingsley Shacklebolt, wow the minister of, blimey, the minister of magic's here" said James.

"Hey kingsley" said Hermione as the minister walked by with a tall very pretty lady on his arms.

"Hello, Hermione and Mrs. Ginny Potter." said Kinsley. "This is my wife, Karen"

"Hi" said Hermione and Ginny shaking her hand and giving a respectable smile.

"How's the marriage life" said Karen.

"Its good" said Ginny smiling.

"Good, where's Harry" said Kingsley.

"He's working" said Ginny.

"Really, hu, he puts more hours into the ministry every day" said Kingsley. "Your husband is a very good Auror, and I'm honored to have at the ministry".

"Yeah, some times I think he lives there" said Ginny smiling.

"I hear you there" said Karen smiling along with Ginny.

Kingsley smiled and looked over there table. "Have a nice dinner". As Kingsley walked away James turned to Hermione and Ginny.

"Your good friends with the minister" said James eyes slightly wide.

"Of course, Kingsley is a great friend of ours has been since we were in Hogwarts" said Hermione.

"How" said James.

"Well, Harry needed aurors to help him with certain trips and back then Kingsley was the best of the best" aid Hermione folding and unfolding her legs.

"Um, we have a problem" said Pansy looking at something behind Hermione.

Hermione turned around hesitantly; she immediately tensed up and removed her clenched hands from on top of the table. Ron walked closer and spotted Hermione then began to make his way over a smirk planted on his face. Hermione dared another look and saw that he had his mistress with him. Hermione felt her temper rise and was about to excuse herself from the table when Dracos hand held hers giving her an encouraging squeeze. Hermione found it weird to find comfort in his hold; she slowly pulled her hand out of his clutch but remained in her seat.

Ron walked up to the table and looked cockily down at everyone. His eyes landed on Ginny. "Hello, Ginerva".

Ginny cringed at the mention of her first name, but looked up strongly and defiantly and replied. "Hello Ass whole, who's up your but". Ginny looked over at the women standing next to Ron.

" Don't be rude ginny, this is saline" Ron said wrapping his arms around the girls waists. Then he looked at Hermione. "I believe you met her before Hermione".

Hermione looked up and stared daggers at him. "I suggest you leave Ronald before you cause a scene where I shove my shoe up her freckled ass, so far not even your bitch will be able to retrieve it". Blaise almost spit out his water as he laughed.

Ronald stepped toward looked at him and sneered. "I don't know who you're laughing at, zabine I heard your Mothers husband mysteriously died today leaving her his fortune. How does it feel knowing your mom gets around allot, isn't that her fifth".

Blaise stood but it was Hermione who acted. Her drink was splashed all over his face, the alcohol continents burning his eyes, her fist reacted next, slamming, for what must have been the fifth time into Ronald's face. "You still like whine Ronald" Hermione spat as he stumbled back.

"You bitch" said Ron reaching for Hermione. Two big men came from behind and grabbed Ron's arms restraining him.

"Sir, were going to have to escort you from the building" said one of them as they dragged Ron to the exit. Saline followed quickly looking back over her shoulder cursing Hermione.

"Are you ok" said Jade who must have come back with the security.

"Yes, were fine" said Hermione picking up her glass. "Actually I'm gonna need a refill".

A/N: well I hope you enjoyed it please review


	12. unknown deception

**A/N sorry for the wait im honestly disappointed in my self, im really going to try to update faster ive been slacking.**

Chapter 13

**flash back**

Ron walked up to the table and looked cockily down at everyone. His eyes landed on Ginny. "Hello, Ginerva".

Ginny cringed at the mention of her first name, but looked up strongly and defiantly and replied. "Hello Ass whole, who's up your but". Ginny looked over at the women standing next to Ron.

" Don't be rude Ginny, this is saline" Ron said wrapping his arms around the girls waists. Then he looked at Hermione. "I believe you met her before Hermione".

Hermione looked up and stared daggers at him. "I suggest you leave Ronald before you cause a scene where I shove my shoe up her freckled ass, so far not even your bitch will be able to retrieve it". Blaise almost spit out his water as he laughed.

Ronald stepped toward looked at him and sneered. "I don't know who you're laughing at, zabine I heard your Mothers husband mysteriously died today leaving her his fortune. How does it feel knowing your mom gets around allot, isn't that her fifth".

Blaise stood but it was Hermione who acted. Her drink was splashed all over his face, the alcohol continents burning his eyes, her fist reacted next, slamming, for what must have been the fifth time into Ronald's face. "You still like whine Ronald" Hermione spat as he stumbled back.

"You bitch" said Ron reaching for Hermione. Two big men came from behind and grabbed Ron's arms restraining him.

"Sir, were going to have to escort you from the building" said one of them as they dragged Ron to the exit. Saline followed quickly looking back over her shoulder cursing Hermione.

"Are you ok" said Jade who must have come back with the security.

"Yes, were fine" said Hermione picking up her glass. "Actually I'm gonna need a refill".

**end of flash black**

Hermione watched as the whole table laughed as pansy told james about a date her dad had ruined.

" Well on my first date, i had my dad spying on me and when i left to the bathroom he interrogated my date and pulled out his files and his family's records and threatened him. A came back and he was shaking. If i hadn't known better i would have thought my dad had used an unforgivable" said pansy. Ginny laughed loudly and covered her mouth trying to stop. James looked stricken and spoke next.

" Um he doesn't do that any more, right" said james looking at pansy.

Hermione laughed as pansy kissed her date sweetly and reassuringly.

" Speaking of your father" said Draco putting down the dessert menu.

James tensed and Blaise laughed heartedly.

" Good afternoon" said Mr. Parkinson a tall figure with swept back long black hear and deep blue eyes.

" Hi Father" said pansy smiling.

"Hello Mr. Parkinson" said James. Hermione saw James grasp pansy's hand under the table.

" Hello Mr. Patterson" said Mr. Parkinson before turning to Draco and Blaise. " How are u boys, taking care of my girl.

" of coarse sir" said Draco.

" were here to keep her in line after all" said Blaise smiling at pansy who kicked him under the table wiping the expression of his face.

" good" said Mr. Parkinson who looked over the whole table. Hermione hid behind the menu. She had dealt with Mr. Parkinson before. He could be a very loud and verbally aggressive. Ginny just smiled and gave a polite good evening.

" Ms. Granger, how are u doing after recent events" said Mr. Parkinson staring Hermione down.

" I'm fine" said Hermione, placing the menu on the able and clenching her fist under the table. She avoided his piercing eye contact and focussed on something in the background.

" Really i heard from pansy and the paper about the incident, and as strong as you think you are, you must surely be devastated" said Mr. parkinson. Draco Tensed and opened his mouth to defend Hermione.

" The Few seconds I've met her i could tell she was headstrong. A beautifully girl with a just as beautifully brain" said a voice from behind. " I'm sure she can handle any problem thrown at her".

Hermione focused in on him and noticed it was Theo, from the cafe." Hi".

" Hi" Said Theo stepping towards her and swiftly taking her hand and kissing it.

Ginny looked at Theo and gave a curt nod before sneaking a peek at Draco and then looking down at her menu and shaking her head.

" i hoped id see you again" said Theo. " I believe luck is truly on my side". Hermione blushed and looked away from his eyes.

" Glad to see you again" said Hermione.

Theo smiled and continued eying Hermione sweetly. Draco rolled his eyes and gripped his menu. Mr. parkinson looked at Theo strangely before nodding. "you must be from intocorpes Theodore villus, right".

" Yes sir" said Theo only taking his eyes of Hermione for a said Parkinson.

" Very well, please follow " said Mr. Parkinson.

Theo smiled at Hermione and said quickly" you'll be hearing from me soon, if you don't mind, that is". Hermione shook her her head. Theo smile widened and he pecked her cheek before leaving.

Ginny raised both her eyebrows and looked expectantly toward Draco, who looked away from her gaze.

" who's he" said pPansy frowning at Theo's back.

" Oh umm..." Hermione blushed and looked down.

Jade came back in time capturing the attention of most of the table. "Would you like anything else"

" yeah" said Blaise. " some wine, a whole bottle".

" same kind" said jade.

" yeah" said Blaise downing his glass.

Jade left leaving behind a silent table. James cleared his throat and looked over to pansy.

"how did your father know my name" said James . Everyone laughed but James who was quite serious and Draco who was to busy gripping his glass. The sound of shattering glass stopped the laughter at the table. Draco stood and cursed under his breath as he tried to wipe his self clean.

"You alright mate" said Blaise picking up a piece of glass that had missed him by inches.

Draco excused himself from the table quickly. Ginny took out her wand and repaired the glass and to soak up the liquid from the table. Ten minutes past before Blaise stood up and went to go look for Draco.

"Mate you in here" said Blaise entering the bathroom. Instead of Draco he found Theo downing a gray potion in a clear vile.

Blaise recognized the vile and whipped out his wand. Theo had him on the floor with wandless magic and blocked his memory. He pulled the body up and into one of the stalls. He closed the door and quickly left.

Draco headed towards the bathroom as he came back inside. He bumped back into the guy Hermione had been talking to, Theo and sent him flying into a wall. " watch where your going" said Draco as Theo picked him self up. Draco entered the bathroom and washed his hands and cleaned his shirt . He looked him self over in the mirror and left the bathroom seconds later to find Theo still out there gripping his wand. Draco laughed and walked right by him, and back to the table knowing he couldn't do anything. He sat down in his seat and noticed that Blaise was gone.

" Wheres Blaise" said Pansy looking at him.

"I could ask the same thing" said Draco looking at the empty seat.

"He just went to the bathroom looking for you said" Hermione. Draco didn't meet eyes with her, he just got up and hurried back to the bathroom he had a bad feeling.

He came into the bathroom calling out Blaises name. He heard someone groan and kicked open one of the bathroom doors. Blaise was propped up against the wall and his eyes were closed and his head lulled to the side.

"Blaise" said Draco bending over his friend. He took out his wand and bent over Blaise and used a couple spells to revive him. Blaise rubbed his head and looked up at Draco questioningly.

"Where were you man" said Blaise as Draco helped him stand.

" i went out side to get some air, what happened to you" Said Draco as he lead Blaise out of the bathroom.

" I don't know i went looking for and i came here, i went into the bathroom and i saw.." Blaise leaned heavily against Draco as he tried to remember what happened. Pansy got up quickly form the table as she saw Draco heading back to the table.

" what happened to him" said pansy taking blaises other arm.

" i don't know i found him knocked out in the bathroom" said Draco helping Blaise to the table and into his seat. " when he tried to remember what happened he lost it".

" sounds like a memory blocking charm" said Hermione getting up and a stunning spell. Hermione stepped beside Draco and bended over Blaise. " i can remove it it might take a while but i can.

" Thanks Hermione" said Pansy gripping james hand tightly.

"Yeah" said Draco looking up and watching Theo walk over to there table. His fist clenched when he remembered who he had saw rushing out of the bathroom last. Theo approached Hermione as she began to whisper chants. before he could reach the Hermione he was pinned to the ground and at wand point by Draco.

A/N; Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	13. Lets start over

A/N:I'm sorry for slacking on my stories i'm very disappointed in my self for not getting this out sooner. please forgive read and enjoy and hopefully review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 13**

Draco slammed his fist into Theo's jaw, making him cry out. " oww, what the hell man".

" You did it didn't you, i saw you leave the bathroom just before i went in and saw Blaise like that" said Draco grabbing Theo by his collar and pulling him up before slamming his head back against the floor. Hermione took out her wand and jinxed Draco sending him flying into Pansy who had got up to separate the fight.

" What the hells wrong with you Malfoy" said Hermione with deep distastes she rushed to Theo's aid. " Are you OK" she said holding his head in her lap.

" Yeah" said Theo leaning into her. Draco growled and got up. He pushed Hermione lightly out of the way before grabbing Theo. As soon as Draco laid a finger on he was being pulled back by Pansy and James.

" Draco calm down, even if he did it this isn't the place to handle this" said Pansy.

" Well that's just it, he didn't do it, Malfoys just got a bloody temper and is barking mad" said Hermione helping Theo stand.

" Well your just right about everyone aren't you Granger" said Draco managing to get his wand hand loose and fire a spell at Theo. Theo reacted quickly dodging the spell and sending one back at Draco.

Then it was over as quickly as it had started, Aurors swarmed the room and started grabbing at people then harry appeared and everything came into order. Theo was petrified and at wand point by several Aurors. Draco lay on the floor producing large amounts of blood. Pansy screamed and knelt down beside him crying. Blaise used all his energy to try an heal the deep slices hat had cut all across Draco's upper torso. Ginny pushed them aside and began whispering healing Charms and cleaning up the blood. She desperately tried to stop the wounds from bleeding but it was no use.

"Call the Mag team we need him transferred" said Harry to an Auror and pointing at Draco's unconscious body. "Hang in there Malfoy".

" Harry where are you taking him" said Hermione.

Harry stopped and looked over at Draco. "Were sending him to St. Mongos".

" No Theo, where are you taking Theo". Said Hermione pushing an auror out of the way.

" Hermione Hes wanted for Braking into the ministry and steeling peoples identity and precious files, I've been trying to solve this case all day. The real 'Theo' is dead, Hermione, passed away a weak ago. When he used this wand we were sent a tracing link" said Harry bending down and picking up the wand on the floor that Theo had dropped when he was petrified. " This is the wand of the real Theo, that he was stupid enough to use" finished Harry putting the wand in his pocket.

Hermione was frozen. Malfoy was right the whole time he had the right idea about Theo, While she trusted him and she barely knew him. Hermione looked over at him lying still on the floor the mag team from St. Mongos, was hauling him up on a stretcher and preparing to apparate him. Ginny was holding pansy back and James was trying to comfort her. Blaise stood there his hands covered in blood, staring. Then Draco was gone along with the healers, and then the Aurors disappeared

" Hermione" said Ginny. Hermione turned around and looked at Ginny who was covered in dried and wet blood. "Were taking pansy and Blaise to St. Mongos, shes worried about Draco, frankly we all are".

" Yeah" said Hermione ." Ill take care of things here".

" OK, come to St. Mongos when your done, James will stay and help" said Ginny looking at James who nodded.

" Yeah" said Hermione. " Ill see you there"

Hermione cleaned out the blood from the floor and asked jade for the bill who already had it on the able. She and James paid the bill before apparating to St. Mongos.

They approached the counter where the clerk sat writing away in a date planner.

" Um were here to see Draco Malfoy he came in about twenty minutes ago" said James.

Hermione let James do all the talking, her throat seemed to have closed up when the entered St. Mongos and she was holding back tears. " Hermione, come on, this way" said James pulling Hermione up the hall. Her legs seemed to be suddenly made of lead and dragged behind her as she followed James. They stopped in front of a lift in which James pressed the button. when it came he pulled Hermione inside. Then he closed the lift doors and pressed more buttons. Hermione didn't know how much floors up they were going. She didn't even notice that her and James weren't the only people in the lift. All she was aware of was the inner conflict she was failing to deal with. one side of her wanted to run to Draco to make sure he was ok then the other side of her hated what he did in the past and hated that he was right about Theo or whatever his real name was. James had to pull her out of her thoughts to get her to follow him.

They found pansy, Ginny, and Blaise waiting in the waiting room.

" Hey guys" said James sitting next to pansy. " Have you heard anything yet".

" No, we haven't" said Ginny." They say were not allowed to see him".

" Maybe you can talk to someone so we can see him" said Pansy looking over at Hermione, tears still falling ." You work here right Hermione."

" Yeah" said Hermione. " Ill try".

She walked over to the desk in the front of the room. The lady working the desk name was Miranda, Hermione remembered that because she had done something for her a while back, when her boyfriend surprised her with these tickets and reservations.

" Hey Miranda" said Hermione ." Can i get a favor"

" Of coarse Mione, i do owe after all" said Miranda giving a wide smile and holding up her left hand to show a diamond ring.

" Oh that's so petty, congratulations" said Hermione giving a halfhearted smile.

" Thank you, so what did you need" said Miranda.

" Um i need to know what room a patients in" said Hermione putting her hands on the edge of the counter.

" What patient" said Miranda opening a log screen.

" Um, Draco Malfoy" said Hermione.

Miranda looked at Hermione and was about to ask something but decided against it. " It says he hes in room 4d, he was brought in like a half an hour ago so he should be already moved from critical care to recovery. I can unlock the door from here, and you can go in to see him" said Miranda.

" Thank you" said Hermione.

" No problem, Hermione, how have you been by the way" said Miranda closing the screen.

" Good" said Hermione giving her a more pleasant smile. Miranda nodded understandingly and came from behind the desk to hug Hermione.

" That's good" said Miranda pulling out of the hug." I'm always here if you need me". Hermione nodded and thanked her before returning to the group. She looked up to find everyone already standing and waiting.

" Is he alright, are we aloud to see him" said Pansy stepping towards Hermione.

" Follow me" said Hermione. She led them through several long hallways and the stopped in front of a room.

"If hes not awake, you have to be quiet, the condition he has could be effected if he becomes to active" said Hermione opening the door.

Pansy rushed in and hurried to the bed were Draco lay. James took a chair from the corner and brought it over for her to sit. They all took chairs and crowded around the bed. Draco stirred in the sheet then he stopped stirring. Pansy let herself breath and Hermione relaxed in her chair, farthest away from the bed.

" knock knock"

Hermione stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. Harry walked in and looked around the room, before turning to Hermione. "How is he".

" Hes fine his wounds have been sealed, all he needs to do is rest so the skin can reform itself. That is if he manages to stay still. He keeps stirring I'm worried he might open his wounds" said Hermione wondering if she had used the right word.

" Well I'm glad to now your worried" said a hoarse voice.

Hermione looked over to the bed were the voice had came from. Draco lay there still but his eyes were open and his head was turned and facing her.

" Your up" said pansy leaning over and hugging him.

" Pansy you shouldn't do that you'll open up his wound said Ginny, Pulling pansy of a wincing Draco.

Harry walked over to the bed and took the seat that pansy had now vacated. " How you feeling".

" Good, when you experience a spell twice you tend to fend it of better the second time".

" He used .." harry looked down ashamed.

" i didn't mean to bring that up" said Draco his eyes still on Hermione. " sorry".

" Forget about" said harry. " I came here because, our new prisoner is still pleading innocent. We need more evidence against him does any one know why he was there tonight' said Harry.

" He was with me father" said pansy.

" Probably trying to secure money, i would think" said Harry.

" Potter, one more thing, you might want to check Blaise out for a memory blocking spell cast on him, I'm sure Blaise had an encounter with him before, and that's why hes in this state" said Draco wheezing.

" Hermione help him" said Pansy as Draco started breathing hard.

Hermione walked over and whipped out her wand and began to chant spells and moving her wand in patterns to try to clear his lungs. She pulled down the sheet to observe the movement of his diaphragm. His whole torso was bandaged. Even though Hermione had seen this thousandths of times in her career, her stomach still lurched and unknown emotions overcame her as she looked down at him. She slickly avoided his eye contact. when she was done she couldn't help but look at him.

" I advise you not to move around" said Hermione pulling the sheet slowly back over him.

Pansy smiled at Hermione when she turned around to move away from the bed.

"Thank you" said Pansy.

Hermione nodded before leaving the room. Harry watched her leave and sighed and looked over at Ginny for an explanation, Ginny shrugged her shoulders as she helped Blaise out of his seat.

" Blaise were going to get you help" said Ginny supporting him. " Harry help me carry him".

Harry helped Ginny by supporting Blaise fully as the walked him out of the room. Ginny smiled and kissed harry goodnight and told him she had seen him later before going to sit next to Hermione outside the room.

" You gonna tell me what happened between you to" said Ginny.

" I was heart and then i let my judgment go and so many things" Hermione sighed and breathed deeply causing tears to run down her face." I really liked him Gin, i did".

" Its alright Hermione, sometimes people just need second chances" said Ginny rubbing Hermione back. They sat there about an hour quietly. Then pansy and James came out.

" Hes getting tired so i decided to say goodbye for the night" said Pansy as James rubbed her shoulders.

" Yeah its best to let him rest" said Hermione standing up with Ginny.

" Yeah, he also said that he wants to talk to you Hermione, before he falls asleep" said Pansy.

Hermione looked down at her feet. " Tonight, i would rather he sleep, plus its getting late" said Hermione. Ginny gave Hermione a weak smile as the followed pansy and James out of the hospital.

* * *

Two days later.

Hermione entered St. Mongos her mind set on work. It was three in the afternoon and she hadn't even completed all of her paper work. Every time she'd stop she would blank out for what seemed hours at a time resulting in the loss of of hours to finish her work. There was a light tap on her door at nine o'clock that startled her out of her inner thoughts.

" Come in"

The door opened and pansy stepped in smiling." Hello".

" Hi, pansy, how are you" said Hermione her eyes on her paper and flickering to the clock.

" I'm fine" said pansy taking a seat." alright tell me what happened".

Hermione looked up at pansy confused by the abrupt question. " what do .."

" Don't bloody give me that Hermione" said pansy . " You like him, he likes you. But you haven't even went to see him. When i went to see him today he was just as bad as the first day. He told be every time someone came into the room he'd sit up, thinking it was you. Which tells me your either really sneaky or you haven't even seen him once".

" I.."

" Just go an see him Hermione, things like that may help his state" said Pansy getting up. She opened the door to leave and stopped. " Your not the only one whos gotten your heart broken before, Draco has two, don't brake it a second time". Then she left closing the door behind her.

Hermione sat there shocked and speechless. Her brain melted away as she attempted to do her work again. She finally gave up an hour later and packed everything away. She grabbed her bag and turned of the light in her office before shutting the door. She stood the in the empty hallway deciding whether to go home. Then pansy words echoed all in her head telling her to go, and give second chances. Hermione gave in quickly and walked at full speed to the lift. She took it to the d-floor and quickly found his room. She swiped her card and entered the room quietly.

Draco Lay there his eyes closed and his breathing slow. He was sleeping. As soon as Hermione stepped more into the room censor lights came on. they were bright enough for someone to see the room but light enough not to disturb the patient. Hermione slid slowly over to the chair next to his bed and sat down. once she put her back down lightly on the floor she sighed and took deep breaths before focusing in on him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. She stood up and leaned over him to brush his hair from his eyes and he stirred. Then as if Merlin cursed her his eyes opened quickly and she jumped. holding her heart she realized that his nerves hadn't full realized her presence and she watched his eyes close. She decided to take that as her cue to leave and picked up her bag.

" Leaving so soon"

Hermione stopped and took her hand of the door and turned to him. He laid there looking so helpless and angelic with his hair falling over his eyes, that seemed to Peirce her entire being. she felt so naked around him. She walked back over to the bed side and sat down. She placed her bag on the floor next to her then put her hands in her lap. She kept eye contact with the floor.

" I'm sorry, for hurting you" said Draco his voice light and strained. " i..i never knew she..."

Hermione looked at him and he stopped. His eyes closed briefly then he shifted to sit up. Hermione stood and rested her hands lightly on his chest and pushed him back down to the bed.

" You shouldn't do that you might reopen wounds" said Hermione pulling her hands slowly away. He grabbed one and held it to his heart and looked up at her.

" You probably think that i meant to hurt you or..."

Hermione didn't let him talk any more she pressed her lips against his and pulled his hand against her heart. She pulled away from his lips and looked him in the eyes. " I think we should start over". Draco smiled and Hermione sat back down pulling the chair as close as possible to the bed. Draco smiled and entwined there fingers and kissed there joint hands.

" I'd like that" draco whispered smiling.

" Not completely over just..."

" Hermione don't make things complicated, all i care about is that you gave me a second chance" said Draco closing his eyes and sighing.

" You should sleep" said Hermione resting there joint hands on the bed.

" If its not to muck would you..."

" Don't worry ill be hear" said Hermione smiling at him. Draco nodded and closed his eyes for the final time that night. he drifted of into a peaceful sleep. Hermione followed suit minutes later her her head on his bed and her body curled up in the chair.

A/N: So please tell me what you think. Review Review Review. please


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: i hope you enjoy the read, im already working on the next chapter sorry for the long wait

Chapter14

Hermione woke up and groaned as she felt a strange and slightly painful ache in her lower back and neck. She looked up to find herself half on the hospital bed and half in the visitors chair. She made to move of the bed slowly as to not wake Draco. As she settled into the chair her elbow nudged the book that was rested on the handle and in fell to the floor with a thump. Her eyes flashed to the bed and she waited, watching for movement. Draco shifted slightly under the sheets and turned his head causing some of his hair to fall over his eyes that, thankfully for Hermione's sake remained closed. She couldn't help but smile as she brought her feet up on to the chair and rested her head on her hand. She sighed and looked opposite the bed over to the window. thou the curtains were drawn she could see the light shining through the white curtains creating a morning glow in the room.

_starting over...huh_, she wondered how that would work. Hermione looked at Draco laying there so peacefully in bed. She forced her self to remember as far back as Hogwarts, when he was just a boy who let the pride of his family and his ignorance mask his judgment. He was reasonably intelligent in school he had graduated just a little under her, managing to surpass a great number of Ravenclaw. Then again this was Malfoy she was thinking about, the word Mud-blood quickly flooded back into her head and she found herself reliving the glares in the hall way the laughter the taunts, that sneer. She sighed again then chuckled, she had just remembered that with every face he made, his eyebrows would always s moved up and down.

" Whats so funny"

Hermione snapped out of her thought and whipped her head to face him, causing her to wince. She had forgotten about that ache in her neck, it seemed to be worse now that her neck was fully supporting her head, she heard shuffling and looked up slower this time. Draco had started to slowly sit up and move towards the edge of the bed.

" You should be still, your bandages.." Hermione said her voice fading of as he reached for her.

" I'm fine, you on the other hand look like you slept on needles" said Draco, pulling Hermione onto the bed with him. Hermione resisted, she stood up and and gently pushed him back against the bed.

" Your worried about me when you have slashes and other lacerations all over your body, wow Malfoy" Hermione didn't realize she had used his last name till it was to late she bit down on her lip as she saw him wince at the use of his name.

" Did i do something Hermione" Draco looked at her his eyes sincere.

" no i don't know why i said that, it just..." Hermione stopped as Draco cupped her face.

" old habits die hard huh" Draco said his fingers tracing patterns on her cheek. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes giving over all her senses to his touch. " Lay down with me mione".

Hermione pulled herself up an onto the bed and laid her head down next to Draco.

" I'm sorry for the other day, when i took theo.. or whoever he was side, i mean i dint even have all the facts to properly evaluate the situation all i knew s that i was mad at you and i let my emotions confuse me and i defended him when i shouldn't even have chosen a side i should have just focused on resolving the conflict so hexes were sent flying of the walls and you.."

" Hermione, shut-up" Draco said as he ran his finger over her face tracing her facial features. He closed her eyelids with his two fingers and cupped her face again, he pulled her closer turning towards her as much as he could ignoring the pain as he did. He lowered his lips to hers.

_BAM!_

The door to his room opened and pansy stalked in. She stopped when she saw Hermione who had sat up and Draco who was spewing curses under his breath as he slowly laid back down his hand on his stomach. Draco watched as Hermione hopped of the bed her face pink.

" well hello Hermione, good morning Draco" said pansy wiggling her eyebrows and walking over to the foot of the bed. Hermione bent over to take up her book and put it into her bag.

" I brought you breakfast, but it looks like Hermione's beaten me to it" said Pansy placing a small pick-nick like basket on the bed.

: Draco sighed before speaking. " Hermione staid the night, that's why shes here so early".

" Oh that explains why she still in her clothes from yesterday" said Pansy bring the basket to Hermione side of the bed. Before Draco could speak again, Pansy opened her basket, successfully drawing his attention.

" i think there's enough in here for two" said Pansy handing the basket to Hermione with a smile.

" Oh i was going to go by my self breakfast so you and Draco can eat, plus i should go home and shower" said Hermione pulling her bag over her shoulder.

" come back when your done..if you have time, Hermione" said Draco his eyes trying to catch hers. Hermione nodded and left the room.

" So am i allowed to sit on the bed or is the spot reserved" said Pansy playfully as she unpacked her goods from her basket. Draco smiled unable to respond his mind still on Hermione.

* * *

7: 56 AM

Hermione stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around herself and walked over to the foggy mirror she started to writing on it before she laughed to herself and wiped the mirror clean with her hand. She felt nervous, cause her heart was jumping ahead of her and her mind had stopped on one thing. Draco. She observed her features in her reflection running her hand through her wet locks. She couldn't help but compare her self to everyone, and in the end always found herself average. But Draco, Draco Malfoy was not average. Lots of people say that ones attitude can change the way people look at you, But in Draco's case that wasn't true, he had always been gorgeous, his blond hair and stormy Grey eyes. Even when he was an arrogant self absorbed child. But he had changed slightly. He still had a massive ego and arrogant comments every now and then but now he seemed smarter and able to think on his own, to come up with his own ideals. I mean obviously he'd changed, he was interested in me. Hermione smiled to herself and began to dry her hair slowly with her wand. She start over with a new clean slate with him and she really wondered how far it would go.

Knock Knock

Hermione exchanged her towel for a robe and headed to the room door.

" hey Hermione" said Ginny stepping inside the room. " just getting in".

" Um yeah" said Hermione.

" Did you work an overnight-er, or something" said Ginny sitting down on the bed with a small smile on her face.

" No actually i staid the night with Draco" said Hermione not looking at Ginny.

" Really, how is he" said Ginny.

"hes getting better" said Hermione as she searched through her suit case for what to were.

" Are you going back now" said Ginny.

" Um no i actually have work i might check in on him but i cant stay" said Hermione pulling out a black pencil skirt and a green button up blouse.

" OK" said Ginny

" Is there something you need gin" said Hermione sitting down next to Ginny.

" ahhh"

Hermione was completely shocked be Ginny's out burst.

" Hermione my marriage is going down the drain" said Ginny falling back on the bed and taking a pillow to cover her face.

" What makes you think that" said Hermione removing the pillow.

" Harry's always at work he leaves in the morning without the slightest word to me sometimes and i feel like were drifting apart.

" Ginny i don't know if your realized it but I'm not an expert on relationships" said Hermione. " your always the one giving me advice remember.

" yeah i know" said Ginny.

" You know what i think" said Hermione getting Ginny's attention. " i think you should go to his job today and force him to go to lunch wear something pretty".

" Your right I've been with harry to long to just just let out marriage fall apart, i should do something" said Ginny.

" come on lets go to your closet" said Hermione slipping on slippers and pulling Ginny out of the room.

" wow" said Hermione as she stepped into Ginny and Harry's bedroom. It was the master bedroom of the house with a king size bed and all the fixings.

" harry had let me redecorate it a couple months ago" said Ginny walking over to the door to her walk in closet. They spent almost a half an hour inside picking out several dresses and out fits. Ginny stepped out of the bathroom for the fifth time.

" i think this is it " said Ginny spinning and letting the pale gold sundress with thick embroidery around the waist flare out.

" He'll love it" said Hermione looking over at the clock. " ohh Ginny i have to go".

" Go, thanks for you help" said Ginny as Hermione ran out of the room untying her robe as she went. She stopped by the stair case when she saw there standing was Ron. Hermione let out a scream as he reached for her and Ginny came running out of the room her wand in her hand.

" What the bloody hell are you doing in my house Ronald" said Ginny poking her brother roughly in his chest.

" I'm here to talk to Hermione" said Ron his hands up in surrender. Hermione held her hand to her chest taking deep breaths.

" That still doesn't explain how your ass got IN my house" said Ginny her eyes turning into dangerous slits.

" i.."

Hermione turned and left to her room slightly shaken. She was late for work, she had no time for this. She heard Ron call her name and she ignored it. She quickly pinned up her hair and put on her clothes her hands shaking as she put on a pair of black heels. Quickly pulled on her coat and tucking her wand in her pocket she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She paused and listened hoping he wasn't still on the stair case by the sound of it Ginny had taken him back down stairs. She stepped out of her room checking the hall way first. Closing her room door quietly she paused to think. why the hell was she nervous Ron had no affect on her what so ever she was simply frightened. She held her head up and quickly descended the stairs. She saw Ron get up from the corner of her eye and then she saw that Ginny had him at wand point.

" Bye Hermione, ill tell you how it goes" said Ginny making Ron become nervous.

"Bye Ginny" said Hermione letting a small smile take her face as she heard Ginny say.

" You have a lot of guts bringing your ass here"

A/N: I hope you liked it, again i apologize for the slow update


End file.
